lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego: Marvel Cinematic Universe
This video game is based on the movies so far that have come out in the franchise, Marvel Cinematic Universe. All the movies from the first Iron Man film to the second Avengers movie are included in this video game. As new movies come out new levels will be added. The open world hub takes place in Manhattan where characters can find and buy character and vehicle tokens, race, find gold bricks and wreak havoc as they wish. The Avengers Tower can be entered and there's a mode on the game where you can destroy buildings and fight bad guys at your leisure. Above Manhattan is the Helicarrier where you can buy red bricks, gold bricks, characters, customize characters, replay levels, and there's a special feature where you can skydive from the Helicarrier in a car! This videogame is subject to updates and feel free to correct spelling mistakes and make comments if you would like me to add anything. ' '''Phase One' ' ' Iron Man ' Mission 1: Jericho Americano Find the missing parts to set up the missile and find the button to blow it up. Dodge the bombs when ambushed by the Ten Rings and find a safe place to hide. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes, MIlitary Soldier Mission 2: Made of Metal Create an arc reactor to keep the shrapnel in Tony from reaching his heart. Construct a suit of metal armour and escape the Ten Rings compound. Characters: Iron Man, Yinsen Mission 3: Arc You Glad I Don’t Make Weapons Make a better arc reactor and Iron Man suit and test them out to make sure they work. Characters: Iron Man, Pepper Potts Mission 4: Ten Rings of Fire Find a quiet place with the reporter to be interviewed by Christine Everhart. Fly to Yinsen’s village and save it from the Ten Rings. Characters: Iron Man, Christine Everhart, Village Citizen Mission 5: So That’s Who You Are Protect yourself from the F-22 Raptor jets that are trying to kill you. Break into Stane’s Office and hack his computer. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts Mission 6: Stane and S.H.I.E.L.D. Battle Stane at Stark’s home and find his original reactor. Take cover as Stane tears up S.H.I.E.L.D.’s weapons and reinforcements. Characters: Iron Man, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson Mission 7: Iron Man Battle Stane atop of the Stark Industry Building as Pepper Potts accesses the electrical room to overcharge the large arc reactor. Characters: Iron Man, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson The Incredible Hulk' Mission 1: Super Soldier Gone Wrong Weave through Culver University and activate the experiment to reflect Gamma radiation. Characters: The Hulk, General Ross Mission 2: Hostile Bottle Try to bottle up the blood of Banner’s that feel in one of the bottles. Stop the bottle in the factory containing Banner’s blood to stop being produced. Try to shoot down The Hulk. Characters: The Hulk, Bottle Factory Worker, General Ross, Abomination Mission 3: Banner, Betty, and Blonsky Reactivate the experiment created by Bruce Banner to inject Blonsky, Reunite with Betty. Escape Blonsky and General Ross’ forces Characters: The Hulk, Abomination, Betty Ross, General Ross Mission 4: Blue in the Face Find a place to hide with Betty than contact Mr.Blue and rendvous with him. Find the antidote created by Samuel Sterns and inject it into Banner. Characters: The Hulk, Betty Ross, Samuel Sterns Mission 5: Bad Blood Try to convince Samuel Sterns to not use Banner’s blood and find the vessels containing his blood. Characters: The Hulk, Betty Ross, Samuel Sterns Mission 6: Third Time's a Charm Battle and defeat The Hulk and Betty and find the vials of gamma radiation and Banner’s blood to inject into Blonsky. Characters: General Ross, Abomination, Samuel Sterns Mission 7: The Incredible Hulk Convince General Ross to release you to beat the Abomination. Jump from the helicopter and beat up Abomination. Characters: The Hulk, Betty Ross, General Ross ' ' Iron Man 2 Mission 1: Arched Restablish the factory in Flushing Meadows and save the people from the burning factory. Characters: Pepper Potts, Iron Man, Black Widow Mission 2: Road Rage Find Stark in his race car and try to convince him not to race. Battle Whiplash and protect yourself and the crowd from impending doom. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts Mission 3: Confiscated Copy Cats Break Whiplash out of prison and ask him to create copy cat Iron Man armour. Battle Stark in his home and take away his suit. Characters: Iron Man, Justin Hammer, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes Mission 4: Dough-Nots Find the doughnut place to have a talk with Stark. Create the first arc reactor Characters: Nick Fury, Iron Man, Howard Stark, Anton Vanko Mission 5: Arc it Again Decrypt the message in Howard Stark’s diorama and create a new arc reactor. Characters: Iron Man, Nick Fury Mission 6: Stark Hungry Try not to hurt Rhodes as you battle him and the other drones created by Whiplash. Infiltrate Hammer Industries and go after Whiplash. Characters: Black Widow, Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts, Iron Man Mission 7: 2 Iron Men Battle Whiplash in his suit and follow him through the expo and destroy his drones along the way. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes ' ' Thor Mission 1: The Casket of Ancient Winters Defeat Laufey and his forces and steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Characters: Odin, Asgardian Warrior Mission 2: Thawed from the Throne Travel to Jotunheim and battle the Frost Giants and take back the Casket and exile Thor. Characters: Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Odin Mission 3: Down to Earth Follow the source of the wormhole in the desert. Find out where Thor’s Hammer is. Infiltrate the makeshift compound and find the hammer. Shoot down Thor and take him away. Characters: Jane Foster, Thor, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Hawkeye, Phil Coulson Mission 4: Lucky Loki Travel without being detected through Asgard to the Bifrost and convince Heimdall to let you travel to Earth Characters: Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun Mission 5: Thor Battle the Destroyer and sacrifice yourself to get your hammer back. Characters: Sif, Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun Mission 6: A Cold Deception Battle Loki on the Bifrost and destroy the bridge Characters: Heimdall, Thor Mission 7: Sons Away Awaken from the Odinsleep and save Thor from falling off the bridge. Characters: Odin, Heimdall ' ' Captain America: The First Avenger Mission 1: Wars of Many Kind Steal the Tesseract from the church in Germany. Attend the technological expo in New York and sign up for the Super Soldier Program. Run drills in the Military camp and get the flag on the pole. Characters: Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter, Red Skull, Hydra Soldier Mission 2: The Super Soldier Set up the machine that will inject Steve Rogers with the super soldier serum. Chase the assassin through New York and pin him down. Characters: Abraham Erskine, Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, Captain America Mission 3: A Show Stopping Soldier While on tour find all the show girls for the show. In Italy find Colonel Chester Phillips and ask him about Barnes's unit in Italy. Roundup Agent Carter and Stark to fly above Schmidt’s factories. Characters: Captain America, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark Mission 4: Red Hot HYDRA Infiltrate Hydra Headquarters and free Bucky and the other soldiers. Follow Arnim Zola and escape the factory that is now on fire. Characters: Captain America, Bucky Barnes Mission 5: Cutting Off the Heads Sabotage all the HYDRA based Organizations and find each of your weapons in the weapons room. Characters: Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier Mission 6: Train Tracked Zipline down to the train. Battle and defeat the HYDRA soldiers and capture Arnim Zola at the front of the train Characters: Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier Mission 7: Captain America Blast open the final HYDRA Stronghold. Make your way up to the plane runway and defeat Red Skull. Characters: Captain America, Peggy Carter, Chester Phillips ' ' The Avengers Mission 1: Look Out for Loki Battle Loki for the Tesseract and escape the collapsing S.H.I.E.L.D. Center. Characters: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson Mission 2: Avengers Assemble Find and recruit The Hulk, Captain America, and Iron Man. Battle Loki in Germany and make him surrender. Characters: Black Widow, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts, Iron Man, Captain America Mission 3: An Alien Avenger Follow Thor and Loki into the forest and battle Thor for control of Loki. Characters: Iron Man, Captain America Mission 4: Hulk and Hawkeye Kill Loki’s agents in the central hub of the Helicarrier. Battle The Hulk and Hawkeye and try to restore power to one of the engines Characters: Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill Mission 5: New York, New Aliens Sneak into one of the Quinjets and fly to New York City. Land in front of Grand Central Station and battle the Chitauri. Characters: Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America Mission 6: The Avengers Battle the Chitauri around Grand Central Station and 44th Street. Take down the three huge monster snake things. Jump onto one of the Chitauri Chariots and battle Loki while heading towards Stark Tower. Characters: Captain America, Hawkeye, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow MIssion 7: Stark Struck Try to prevent the plane that contains the missile from leaving the Helicarrier. Guide the missile through the wormhole. Travel down Stark Tower to close the portal and save Iron Man from hitting the ground. Characters: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Black Widow, The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Erik Selvig ''' '''Phase Two ' ' Iron Man 3 ' Mission 1: 1999 Go up stairs to the hotel and find the plant that has the regenerative process of healing. Characters: Iron Man, Maya Hansen Mission 2: Hogan Hold up Follow Aldrich Killian’s bodyguard to the Chinese theater and see what he’s up to. Escape the crumbling mansion and dodge the Mandarin’s attacks. Characters: Happy Hogan, Iron Man, Pepper Potts Mission 3: Extremist Cover Ups Fix the Iron Man suit and find the spot in town where the soldier died. Battle the two Extremis Soldiers and flee Tennessee. Characters: Iron Man, Harley Mission 4: Mandarin in Miami Sneak into the Mandarin's Mansion in Miami and discover who the Mandarin really is. Find your way to Aldrich Killian in the mansion. Characters: Iron Man, Trevor Sullery, Maya Hansen Mission 5: An Iron-ic Escape Battle it out through the Miami Mansion with Rhodes and find out where Air Force One is. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes Mission 6: Presidential Parachute Find the President and kidnap him. Collect all the staff of Air Force One and safely drop them in the ocean. Characters: Extremis Soldier, Aldrich Killian, Iron Man, Air Force One Flight Attendant Mission 7: All the Iron Men Battle the Extremis Soldiers on the oil tanker. Save the President and try to save Pepper Potts. Keep Aldrich Killian busy while Pepper attacks and kills him. Characters: Iron Man, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts ' ' Thor: The Dark World Mission 1: An Aether Escape. Battle the Dark Elves and capture their Aether. Characters: Bor, Asgardian Warrior Mission 2: Converging Together Battle the warriors in Vanaheim and destroy the Rock Monster. Characters: Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun Mission 3: Led on in London Find the children in the abandoned building. Locate the portal to the Aether and then find an exit back to Earth. Characters: Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Mission 4: Kursed Sneak into Asgard and locate Frigga and Jane. Battle Malekith and Algrim and protect Jane. Characters: Malekith, Algrim, Thor, Frigga Mission 5: Committing Treason, Again Travel through the Asgardian Palace to the wrecked ship while battling Asgardian soldiers. Steer the Dark Elves’ ship and take down the aircraft that is following you. Characters: Thor, Loki, Jane Foster, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral Mission 6: The Dark World Maneuver through the ruins of Slavrtheim. Battle the Dark Elves and then find the cave that will lead you back to earth. Characters: Thor, Loki, Jane Foster Mission 7: Portaled Battle Malekith through various worlds. Fight the Dark Elves and place the Magnetic generators around Greenwich to stop Malekith from unleashing the Aether. Characters: Thor, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig ' ' Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mission 1: Secret Boat Affairs Sky dive to the S.H.I.E.L.D. boat. Fight the bad guys all the way up to the ship’s deck. Battle their leader then find Natasha downloading the data. Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, Brock Rumlow Mission 2: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Has Shattered Travel down under the Triskelion and walk past the three new helicarriers. Drive through Washington D.C. while battling the policemen than chase after The Winter Soldier running on the roof tops. Characters: Captain America, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter Mission 3: S.T.R.I.K.E. Him Down Escape the Triskelion and take out the Quinjet shooting at you. Navigate out of the mall while avoiding S.T.R.I.K.E. Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, Sharon Carter Mission 4: Bunker Beware Travel through the Roger’s old military camp and find the secret bunker beneath the weapons building. Activate Zola’s computer and learn information about HYDRA. Characters: Captain America, Black Widow Mission 5: The Winter Soldier Convince Jasper Sitwell to tell you about Zola’s algorithm. Battle The Winter Soldier and his gunmen on the freeway. Characters: Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow Mission 6: World Security at Stake Battle Rogers and disarm him. Leak the information about Hydra on the internet. In the control room for the Helicarriers, take out the S.T.R.I.K.E. team and gain control of the room. Characters: Black Widow, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mission 7: 3 Down . . . and Falling Battle the HYDRA Agents on the first two Helicarriers. Turn the ships on each other and escape the Triskelion and then escape the burning Helicarrier you are flying on. Characters: Captain America, Brock Rumlow, Falcon, The Winter Soldier The Guardians of the Galaxy Mission 1: Out of Orb-ital Travel through the hospital to find your mom in her hospital room. Hunt down Star-Lord and try to take the orb from him. Characters: Star-Lord (Young), Grandfather, Korath, Kree Warrior Mission 2: Bounty Hunt Follow Star-Lord on Xanar to see where he is trading the orb. Battle Gamora and Star-Lord and try to capture both of them. Characters: Rocket, Groot Mission 3: The Klyn Follow Gamora through the prison and save her from being killed by Drax. Find the items Rocket needs to bust out of the prison then defeat the Klyn guards and escape in the Milano. Characters: Star-Lord, Rocket, Gamora, Drax, Groot Mission 4: I Knowwhere Travel through Knowhere to find the Collector. Battle Ronan and find the pods. Fly through space and try to shoot the Kree warships. Characters: Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Drax, Rocket Mission 5: You too, Yondu Fix up the Milano and fly to Yondu’s ship. Battle Yondu and his followers and convince him to not kill you and let you get the orb. Characters: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket Mission 6: Nova Corpses Battle the Kree ships in the air and on the ground. Create a wall around the Dark Aster and destroy the Kree soldiers that crash landed on the ground with you. Characters: Rocket, Groot, Yondu, Yondu Pirate' Mission 7: The Guardians of the Galaxy Penetrate The Dark Aster and battle the Kree Soldiers. Fight Nebula and defeat her to unlock Ronan’s doors. Battle Ronan and take cover when Rocket crashes The Milano and The Dark Aster to the ground. Distract Ronan while Drax destroys his hammer and defeats him.' Characters: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot The Avengers: Age of Ultron' ' Mission 1: Sokovia Raid the HYDRA front and take down the guards outside. Find Loki’s sceptor and battle Pietro and Wanda. Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor Mission 2: Party Pooper Crack open the gemstone from within Loki’s sceptor. Battle the mangled Ultron and his robots and find Tony's iron man fist to destroy Ultron's body. Characters: Iron Man, The Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Maria Hill, Helen Cho Mission 3: Vibranium to the Cranium Travel to South Africa and battle Ultron, Pietro, and Wanda. Help Tony as he and the Hulk battle it out in downtown Johannesburg. Characters: Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Thor Mission 4: Home on the Range As Thor and Dr. Erik Selvig, find the pool in London to help Thor relive his vision. As the Black Widow and the Hulk, find a house in Barton's room to discuss running away. As Captain America and Iron Man, find the parts to fix the tractor and discover Nick Fury. Characters: Thor, Dr. Erik Selvig, Black Widow, The Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man Mission 5: Seoul Later Find Ultron in Seoul. Track his trailer and fight his robots in Seoul. Stop the train. Characters: Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver Mission 6: So Long, Sokovia Help the Black Widow from her cage and then break out as the Hulk to the surface. Clear everyone on the floating part of Sokovia onto the Helicarrier. Save Hawkeye from the car. Characters: Black Widow, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Quicksilver, Thor Mission 7: The Age of Ultron Battle the surrounding robots and get to the center of the town and turn off the switches under the island. Ultimately defeat Ultron and rip his heart out. Characters: The Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Vision Powers/ Abilities All Marvel characters have a wide range of abilities and powers that are used in the game. I have abbreviated all of them to make the list of characters not as wordy and a brief explanation of the powers/abilities. Acrobatics - A - This ability allows the characters to double jump and backflip as well as be able to fight more stylishly and gracefully Bomb - BO - This is the ability to break silver items Change - C - This ability allows the character to change into another form and mimic other character's appearances and abilities Cracked Plates - CP - This ability allows the character to able to crack the glowing plates or walls Cryokinesis - CR - This ability allows the character to freeze other characters, use a freeze beam, Throw snowballs, run on water, and withstand freezing cold temperatures Dig - D - This allows a character to dig in special mounds of dirt to reveal an item Electrokinesis - E - This power includes the ability to turn on electrical switches, electrocute others, electrical bursts, electrical beams, and the ability to pass over or through electric gates, walls, and floors Flight - F - This ability allows the character to fly either by themselves or with an item that they regularly use Glide - G - This ability allows a character to float from one place to another when the place is too far away to jump and there is no flying character Hooks - H - This ability allows the character to grab onto orange hooks to reveal something or get to one place from another Hydrokinesis - HY - This allows the character a hydro beam, the ability to manipulate water, and communicate with things underwater as well as breath under water Invisibility - I - This ability allows the character to become invisible to pass undetected in security areas or people Iron Suits Access - IA - This allows the character to be able to use or obtain new iron man suits as well as control them Beam - This is just a standard laser beam that is able to break gold items Magnetism - M - This ability allows the character to control glowing blue objects as well as manipulate and be able to break them apart Phase - PH - This allows a person to walk through or access places that most characters can’t get through Protection - P - This could be any character that can protect themselve through a shield, force field, or a coating on their skin Pyrokinesis - PY - This allows the character the ability to withstand fire, use a flamethrower, and throw flame balls S.H.I.E.L.D. Access - SA - This ability allows the character to access places or panels with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and special vehicles and all computers Sense - SE - This allows a character to able to sense things camouflaged in their surroundings, (including characters that are invisible) Shooting - S - You can hit any target as well as people and objects with this ability Speed - SP - This allows a character to run at high speeds in case of a chase and allows the ability to walk on water as well as build items faster Super Strength - S - This ability allows the characters to lift heaving objects such as cars, throw chunks of the ground, create small earthquakes and pull orange handles Telekinesis - T - This ability includes the manipulation of objects near one’s self or objects that glow purple specifically. It also includes mind control in some characters Tools - TO - This ability allows the character to be able to fix broken down items or machines Characters Vehicles' '''